


An Ineffable Surprise

by Kaylamagical245



Series: Serenity, An Ineffable Hybrid [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Half-Human, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: When Crowley confessed that he would like to have children and Aziraphale agreed, God has a surprise for the both of them
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Serenity, An Ineffable Hybrid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738822
Kudos: 14





	An Ineffable Surprise

Aziraphale was sleeping, taking a nap, while Crowley stayed up, thinking of something, he then looked at Aziraphale.

"Angel?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale awoken from his sleep and looked at Crowley, who was blushing nervously, the angel cocked his head in confusion.

"What is it, my dear? You look nervous" Aziraphale asked. Crowley looked at his angel nervously, he then sighed.

"I have been thinking recently...and i don't know if you want this...but...I would like to have a child!" Crowley confessed. Aziraphale blinked his eyes in confusion, his soulmate wanted a child, but it would be impossible since men couldn't give birth, he sat up and stared at Crowley, who turned his face in embarrasement.

"I'm so sorry!" Crowley exclaimed as he stood up. Aziraphale stood up as he walked towards his demon soulmate. "Crowley, i-" Aziraphale started. 

"I'm so sorry, i didn't know what gotten into me, me and those kids...and Adam...and now...I am not sure what to do" Crowley exclaimed, putting his hands over his face. Aziraphale kneeled down and removes Crowley's hands from his face, Crowley had saw the angel's smile, which calmed him down.

"It's alright, you're not the only one who wants children, i want one too, but it's impossible to birth normally, maybe we should adopt, but we should be patient for now, we'll get it eventually" Aziraphale reassured. Crowley nodded as he and Aziraphale sat back down.

"Yeah..let's do that" Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded as he hugged Crowley, the demon hugged him back, Suddenly, a golden-white glow got his attention, Crowley looked at Aziraphale, his stomach was glowing, Aziraphale was unsure of what's going on, he then leviatated of the ground.

"Angel!" Crowley exclaimed. Suddenly, Aziraphale yelled in pain, Crowley scrambled to his feet and went to his angel, the angel breathed, calming himself before he yelled again, shedding some pain tears, His belly glowed brighter, as something got out from it, Crowley gasped in surprise, Aziraphale screamed loudly, and the thing came out from him. The two got quiet and amazed.

"Impossible..." Aziraphale whispered. The light then formed into a baby girl, she had ginger hair as Crowley but with white streaks as Aziraphale, she was covered in a white robe, she also had something amazing: She had wings that were both black and white, the child went into Crowley's arms, it then wailed, Crowley shedded tears of joy, Aziraphale watched in amaze, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Look what miracle you made, angel" Crowley whispered in joy. 

"But i didn't do anything" Aziraphale exclaimed.

Suddenly, a white light raidiated the room, Aziraphale and Crowley looked around, the child opened her bright blue eyes as she looked around her surroundings.

"Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate and Crowley, my fallen one" A voice sounded out. Aziraphale immediatly recoginzed the voice: It was God, he kneeled down.

"My lord" He whispered. 

"God...?" Crowley whispered.

"Why are you here? What is happening?" Aziraphale asked. The three then heard a laugh. 

"My children, i have gifted you with a child that is of your own, i have saw how adorned you were when you saw children and thought you would love one as your own" God said.

"You done this?...Why?" Aziraphale asked.

"I thought it would be the best time for you, i know that you'll take care of her" God replied. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, then at the baby, they nodded in agreement.

"I understand, thank you, lord" Aziraphale said.

The white light then disappeared, leaving the angel and demon with their newborn daughter, the angel looked at her.

"Hello, little light, we're your parents, I'm your Papa" Aziraphale whispered. Crowley looked down at the angel-demon newborn that is in his arms, he smiled as he shedded tears of joy.

"And i am your dad" The demon introduced. The child cooed in joy as she cuddled the two ineffable husbands, they shedded tears of joy, Crowley then forgot something.

"We need to give her a name" He exclaimed. Aziraphale nodded as the two thought of a name for their new child, Aziraphale then came up with one.

"How about...Serenity?" Aziraphale asked.

"Serenity?" Crowley asked.

"Serenity means serene and calm, and it's also one of the seven virtues" Aziraphale explained.

"Serenity Fell-Crowley...I like it" Crowley agreed.

Aziraphale nodded, He hugged his demon and their new daughter, they were now family, no matter how the future will hold, they will face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> The birth scene was based on El's birth from "Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul"
> 
> I may do more stories focused on Serenity


End file.
